Here's to the Curious
by zeshadesofjustice
Summary: In a perfect AU, Severus Snape survives the war - much to the delight of Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa struggles day to day dealing with a husband who honestly should have gotten a deadly kiss, and with the knowledge of how she feels about another man. So what happens at the first New Year's party since the Dark Lord's defeat?


She could hardly remember a time when she had dreaded festivities on New Year's Eve more than now, the first after the fall of the Dark Lord and so many of his followers. The first that she was celebrating outside her own home since she had been a young girl. Even then, the holiday had been spent with the pureblood wizard whose name she now shared. So what had changed? Not much besides the fact that this year she was at one of the wizarding homes that had always repulsed her the most - the Burrow.

She had only just gotten to the haphazard house and already she had the feeling that this was going to be a terrible night. Lucius was barely able to stand on his own; she felt his hand come down hard on her shoulder as he started to sway. Her lip curled in disgust. "I'm not you're cane, Lucius. Get your hand off of me."

"You are a cane. You're my wife and you'll be whatever I bloody need you to be!" He peered at the ground. "Isn't that right, my King Nibbits?"

He thought his favorite peacock had accompanied them. Great. She lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose and then shrugged from beneath his hand. There was no use arguing further, for she'd only stress herself out further and waste her breath. "Are you coming in or shall I go alone?" _Please stay out here. Please. _

The blonde man knelt, right in the snow, and stuck his hand out. For a moment it simply hovered in place and then he began making stroking the air in the shape of his beloved. "I wouldn't degrade myself by stepping foot in that hovel. It's worse than Severus' house. King Nibbits and I will celebrate out here. But could you bring me something to drink?"

As if he hadn't already degraded himself? Tarnished their name? Made all their lives more difficult, more painful? Draco had chosen to remain at the school as it rebuilt, to help with the reconstruction and to finish his education. Or so he said. Narcissa knew that it was really to avoid seeing his father as much as possible. He didn't want to stay in the manor that had once, with it's oh so many rooms, been a place capable of infinite escape. Now it was just a prison and for her part, Narcissa was almost ashamed to leave her cells. What must it be like for her son? He could hardly show his face in public without hearing the whispers, seeing the looks. Oh sure, there were a few people who acted normally toward the boy. But they were much nicer toward she. The Witch Who Lied. A war hero.

"You've probably got plenty stashed in your robes." _You always do. Because you like to drink the world away instead of dealing with your problems like a man. _

"Then get the hell out of my sight, woman! Can't you see you're not wanted here?" His eyes were pure steel.

She didn't grace him with a response, just spun on her heels and marched toward the Burrow's entrance. Before she could put her hand to the door it was pulled open by none other than Harry Potter. She dipped her head to him ever so slightly. "Mr. Potter."

"Mrs. Malfoy." He gave her a small smile. "Alone tonight?"

"Appears so." She peered past his shoulder.

"Please, come in."

"I appreciate the invitation." He stepped back, gestured inside. Closed the door behind her. Tried to talk again, but she was already taking off. She had spotted the only person she had come to see, the only person she was surprised had shown up. He was standing near the doorway to the kitchen, a drink in either hand, and he was staring straight at her. She felt herself flush as people from the crowd swarmed around her, tripped her once, made her detour more. It was tricky business, getting over to him. Once she was finally there, she plucked a flute from him. "Thank you kindly."

He gave a nod, raised his own drink to his lips. "Always my pleasure, Cissa."

The champagne actually tasted decent, a shock. "You say that about everything."

"Only concerning you."

Her cheeks warmed and she was rewarded with a very slight smile. The action softened his eyes and erased some of the lines on his face, lines that hadn't been there before the war.

"Draco didn't come?"

"No." She sighed. "He and Lucius had an argument this afternoon. He opted to stay at home rather than suffer his father's company. I can't say that I blame him." She murmured the last part, but not so softly that he didn't hear it, and she felt her cheeks flame again when he kept his gaze on her face for a few seconds too long.

"You didn't have to come, you know. You could have stayed at the Manor, had a quiet holiday for once."

"I...I wanted to." _But I make any excuse to see you, it seems. _"But I was expected to come by nearly everyone here, and you know it." She finished the champagne.

"In any case, I'm glad you didn't stay away." He looked to her empty flute. "Would you like more to drink?"

She nodded. "Please." Handed him the glass. Watched him walk away. And then she heard Potter's voice calling her name and swore under her breath. Damn boy didn't know when to leave someone alone, did he? She turned toward him, plastered what she hoped was a convincing smile on her face. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry bobbed his head in an awkward, nervous bow. "Er...I'm really glad you came tonight...Mrs. Malfoy." He kept nodding. It was rather odd. Seeming to take in her drinkless state, his eyes brightened. "Can I get you a champagne? You really should have some. It's good!"

Narcissa glanced toward the kitchen quickly, then back to him. "I appreciate the offer, but you were beaten to it." She conveniently ignored the fact that he actually _stated _he was glad a Malfoy had come to anything. There was every chance in the world that he wouldn't recall it in five minutes, anyway.

But Harry had already plucked two full flutes from a passing tray. "Oh?" He handed her one. "I saw you talking to Snape. Is he fetching you another?" Harry followed her gaze toward the kitchen.

She took the flute, rather wishing Severus had returned as quickly as he was usually able to. But perhaps there was a line, or he had gotten engaged in conversation elsewhere. Not likely, but still a possibility. "He was supposed to be, yes."

"Oops. Well..." Harry raised his flute in a nervous toast. "Here's to...accidentally having another!"

She followed suit with her flute although there was an obvious reluctance in the action. It didn't feel right to be doing this with someone her own son's age.

Potter smacked his lips after a long tug of bubbly. He set to nodding again. "You look fantastic."

"What?!"

"Nothing!" He plucked another flute from a passing tray as if preparing for the worst. "Where's your husband?"

"I left him outside. I've no idea where he is now." Her tone had grown considerably colder. She worried there was a distinct possibility Potter was...hitting on her. She hoped to the gods he wasn't.

But Harry cleared his throat. Leaned just a tad closer to her. "So...you're alone?"

"I wouldn't say...alone." The soft voice had just a wisp of danger in it, enough that if Potter had had any sense it would have told him to back off. But this was Potter, and since when had sense been his strong suit? Severus turned to the witch, took in the flute in her hand and the two in his own. "Is he trying to get you drunk, Cissa? Or were you just that parched?"

Harry turned quickly to Snape. "Oh! You're back! Cheers!" He raised a slightly wobbly flute to Severus, too. "I was just...thanking Mrs. Malfoy here for her selfless act of bravery in the forbidden forest that day."

"You were?" Narcissa was completely taken aback by this news.

"But. Now I'm done." Harry rocked on his heels. Nearly staggered. Righted himself against the wall.

"Quite done." Another tray was going past, this one laden with nothing but empty flutes. Severus placed his still full one amongst them, then turned to Narcissa and took her elbow. "I suggest you...pace yourself, Potter. Lying on the floor passed out before the new year is most unbecoming."

Harry hiccoughed, winked, then saluted them. "You're absolutely right, sir. " He was blessedly backing away. "You two have a happy new year and um...behave." And on that note of advice, Harry Potter was swallowed by the mingling crowd.

Narcissa sighed relief. Chuffed sarcastically. "Behave," she repeated. "Who the devil does he think we are."

"An ex-Death Eater and an ex-Death Eater's wife," Snape answered matter of factly.

"Oh." Cissa raised a sardonic brow. "Right." She turned the brow to Severus. "So...shall we misbehave?"

His eyes darkened slightly. "The answer depends on the manner of misbehaving you had in mind."

It took a blink for her to comprehend what he had said, and then a couple heartbeats for the flash of images that were conjured at the words. All involved them getting to know one another in a most intimate way, though locations and all else varied. Her cheeks warmed again. "What would you be willing to do?"

"Kill for you?"

He had already done that, in a matter of speaking. So it wasn't the thought of him taking a life that made a slight shiver run down her spine. It was that he had already done something that one only expects from _certain_individuals. Individuals like husbands, and fathers, and wives and mothers. Severus Snape was none of these, and yet he had done for her what her husband had failed to. He had protected Draco. "We needn't go to such extremes as that yet."

His free hand slid from her elbow to the small of her back, set off a spark. "Then let me at least rescue you from an insufferable conversation you won't be able to relate to in the slightest."

She looked away from him again to see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley maneuvering their way through the party to them. "I'd be very much obliged." Already she could feel the holes burning through her from the bushy-haired girl's glare.

The gentle pressure of his hand against her as he steered them through clusters made her want more. It felt nice - no, more than nice - to be treated like a lady by someone other than her son. But it was also making her itch to feel that hand on bare skin, to discover if it felt like anything similar to the sensations she had been dreaming about for ages.

They stopped finally, by a darkened hall. Severus turned toward her, cast a look about to see if anyone was looking their way. Nobody was. His hand came up as if in slow motion, reached forward so that he was tracing the line of her jaw with his thumb and cupping her neck with his other fingers.

He didn't waste any time, didn't give her time to process the tingle sweeping over her, but bent his head to press his lips to hers. And if she thought the single spark was nice earlier, it was nothing compared to the shower of them raining over her now. The shock of what was happening didn't allow her to enjoy the first kiss to the capacity she had dreamed of, making her pull back earlier than she'd really have liked. "Severus!"

"You've nice shoes." Pause. "I was wondering..."

She couldn't help the smirk. "They're not your size, unfortunately."

"People say size is of no import. I believe that to be a myth."

"You know what I believe?" She raised her own hand up to touch the right side of his jaw. "That it takes a man of considerate size to make such a statement as that."

"Quite."

She was leaning forward again - wanting just a little more, just another taste - and she would have had one. Unfortunately...

BLAM! The front door of the Burrow was heard to slam open, breeding a gush of snow and a very naked Lucius Malfoy.

"Your Majesty! Please! King Nibbits! We are better off out here! In the cold! I've given you my clothes to protect your royal plumage! Come back!" Lucius' voice was urgent and panicked.

There was a terrible cacophany as the nude Malfoy crashed through the crowd, upsetting furnishings and guests alike. "Nibbits! My Lord! Do not thrust thy greatness into the midst of these plebeians! Return to the safety of the outdoors with me and we shall frolic in the tickling flurry!" Cries of alarm suggested there was more destruction taking place.

"Oh, sweet goddess help me," Narcissa groaned. Her face burned and she buried it in Snape's black woolen shoulder. Severus glanced about frantically, seeking solace for himself and the witch from the approaching streaker and his imaginary peafowl.

He spied a cracked door at the end of the hallway and swept her toward it, billowing as he maneuvered them. "I'm not the sweet goddess, but I do what I can," he muttered. The door clicked shut behind them and Snape leaned against it as if he'd just escaped certain death.

The room was small, dim and sparsely decorated. A rather worn double bed was arranged diagonally in a corner and a chest of drawers was propped on a brick. Obviously a guest bedroom, or one abandoned by an older Weasley child.

Narcissa stood before the only window, silhouetted by winter white moonlight. Her face was averted. "Alright?" He asked.

"Just embarrassed."

"They'll handle him."

"They'll look for me."

He approached her. Put his hands on her shoulders and pressed his front to her back. "Well...they won't find you."

His breath was hot in her ear, his grip on her shoulders firm. Her spine tingled with awareness of him, of how he - they - were standing.

"Cissa." His lips found the back of her neck, the side of it, the underside of her jaw. Elicited a soft gasp. "Relax. He'll be dealt with. And if you'd allow it, you will be as well."

He kissed her jaw and she twisted in his grip, still longing for that extra taste that had been snatched away from her earlier. One of his hands dropped to her hip, pulled her forward, while the other went to her hair. And while she had all intents of keeping her eyes open so she could just watch him, they fluttered against his cheeks before falling shut.

The kiss started out tender and explorative, but there was a hungry undercurrent to it that wasn't able to stay dormant for long. Severus pulled away from her mouth, ignoring her protest to stay, and went to the base of her neck. At that, she pressed into him with another soft moan.

Her dress was low cut though not so much so it was indecent, but that wasn't enough for the wizard. He wanted it all off. His fingers fumbled at the back of her neck, where the dress was tied up with a knot. The knot didn't last long after he started fiddling with it; the fabric slid down her body as swiftly as a snake could strike. And strike this particular snake did, as soon as her body was free. Beneath the dress she wore no brassiere, only her knickers.

So it was her breasts he kissed his way down to first, suckling and licking each in turn until she was making noises that he hadn't heard a woman make in many years. He moved further down, until he was kneeling before her, and hooked a finger over her knickers. He tugged them down, moved his mouth to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Her fingers shot to his head, her nails scraping his scalp as his tongue hit a particularly delicious spot. "Severus... Oh, gracious!" She wanted him to stop so she could do something to him, but this was so different from the last time she'd been touched. So much better. He slowly worked his way back up her, let her taste herself on his tongue.

He let her fumble with buttons as he stroked her sides. It took longer than he would have liked for her to get them undone but he wasn't complaining seconds later when he felt cool air and warm fingers on his chest. But that didn't last long either before she was (quite handily, this time) undoing the placket on his trousers.

Her fingertips ghosted over his ample erection. He stiffened further under her touch, making her smirk for a mere second. Long enough for him to catch it, though she didn't notice that. "I'll be damned if you torture me any longer," she murmured. Then, louder, "Please. Don't make me wait."

He gave an only half committed nod, kissed her hard. They made for the bed in an awkward and yet graceful style, stumbling briefly over each other's feet and then guiding one another carefully. Narcissa felt the back of her knees hit a firm mattress and then she was on her back, the wizard above her. Framing her. But he didn't give in to what she wanted, what he really wanted as well, right away. She was surprised when he returned his attention to her breasts, even more surprised when she felt a finger skimming along her thigh lightly. When he moved to rub her elsewhere she whimpered into his mouth, grabbed the thin duvet tightly in her hands. Arched up quickly, settled back down, froze.

"Everything alright?" Husky, yet steady, his voice made her want him even more.

"More than alright." She ran her hands down his shoulders to his forearms. "But it's my turn."

He gave her an amused (if slightly tortured) look and moved off of her. She pushed at him slightly until he laid on his back, then slid over the top of him. Straddled his chest. She felt his hands creep up her sides and threw him a glance over her shoulder, hoping he'd catch onto the idea when he realized what she was intending they do. Looking back toward his legs, she leaned forward and straightened her legs out.

She swallowed before she began, feeling only slightly nervous about trying out something new. But then again, this whole experience with Severus was new. And so with one last slightly shaky breath she took him in her mouth. His hands fired to her hips as soon as he felt her around him, anchoring her to him. And as she sucked and licked, so did he.

They flipped over after a short time, when both were getting close to losing their control. Cissa squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm coming ever closer; Severus' patterns of movement made it hard to focus on pleasuring him as well. He added a little more force to his last nip, licked again, and then the witch contracted.

She only hesitated for a couple seconds before she continued, took him in further. Reached up to fondle his balls. His hips jerked more harshly than they had prior to that point, and he came. She swallowed every drop, thought to herself as she did so that she'd never been so happy as she was right now.

He moved off of her, stretched out on his side to her right. ""How do you feel?"

With a smile, she rolled into him. Put a hand against his cheek. Kissed him.  
"Like a damn lucky woman."

He smiled back at that, a genuine smile.

Their kissing went on for a while. grew in its intensity. Severus couldn't keep his hands off the witch then. His fingers were everywhere all at once and combined with his regenerated hardness between them made her long to have him - although this time she wanted him inside her. He got up from the bed, pulled her to her feet as well, and she wondered what he was doing. "Wanted a change, did you?"

"Mm, something like that." He angled them toward the window, so that Narcissa was once again a silhouette against the light of the moon. Beautiful as she was on her own, she was made all the more so by nature's hand.

They kissed as he settled between her thighs and he rolled her bottom lip between his teeth just before his initial thrust. And while there was bliss for her, there was agony too. The burn made her give a soft cry but his lips coming down on hers made her forget to be embarrassed. And when he started to move again, she felt the pain quickly recede, found herself moving along with him with an eagerness that almost surprised her.

"Meriln, witch. You're heavenly."

"If I'm an angel then you must be a demon, come to undo me." Her hands moved, nails finding skin. The feel of his muscles moving beneath her touch was invigorating, as was the freezing glass against her back. He moved again, hit a sweet spot. She hadn't asked for faster, rougher, but he gave it anyway and Narcissa marveled at how he was both harsh and delicate all at once.

He smirked into her neck. "Then you're definitely damned..."

Her response was to dig into his back harder, to dig her heels into the hard floor beneath her feet, for whatever good it would do. Her body was demanding a release and she could see from his face that Severus was in the same boat as she. "Hell, we both are."

Severus` answer was lost, swept away by the waves building in the witch. She started to utter something just as her release finally came, sending shivers through her and driving a soft cry from her lips. He followed her shortly, moaning into her neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, cooling off. The night was definitely a cold one; the window against Narcissa's back felt all the more impressive now and Severus was beginning to get chilled from it. Someone in the party shouted that it was almost midnight. He ran his index finger down the witch's jaw. "Here's to the curious."

"Here's to starting a new year right." _In the arms of a more deserving man than my husband._

The wizard chuffed. "You're an awfully sinful angel, sweet Cissa."

"And you're an awfully heavenly devil, Severus."

A cheer went up among the partygoers.

**A/N: Much thanks go to my readers, as always, but even more go to my friend and constant source of encouragement, mrs. milfoy. I bounced the idea of this piece off of her, she played around with it to make it better, and then helped write bits of it too. You can thank her for her excellent Potter and for Lucius' mad dash through the house that led to Severus and Narcissa finally getting privacy. She sets scenery up very well, and fashioned the bedroom that they enjoy. **


End file.
